Ouran High School Host Club Haruhi missing!
by Keoska Vonchrist
Summary: This is the chapter where haruhi is missing! will they find her in this chapter? Me and my friend worked on this. I did most of it xD so yeah and theres Yaoi in this HikaruxKaoru in this one so...yeah    enjoy  and review please!


Lightning flashed and thunder cracked across the sky out side the hitachiin looked out the window siting up in bed then looked over to hikaru who was asleep quietly not being botherd by the storm. 'h-hikaru..' kaoru said in a shaky voice as a tear streemed down his 's eyes opened slightly then he saw the tear down kaorus face a quikly sat up and looked at him. 'kaoru...' hikaru said whiping his twins eye and pulled kaoru into a hug. 'Don't cry my dear brother.' He said as he held him close. His body pressed aginst him.'are you afraid of thunder?' he asked cupping his face.'please don't cry' He looks down at him. Kaoru looked up at his twin with his watery eyes and trembled at his touch.'But Hikaru its a scary sound.' He said as he reached up with his trimbling hands and held onto his brothers arms.'please don't let go Hikaru.' Hikaru chuckled as he held him close to him.'of coure kaoru. I would never let go.' Kaoru smiled slighlty as he leaned on his brothers chest his ear pressed tighly against the skin. He could hear Hikaru's heart beat. It was a very suthing sound. Slowly his eyes drifted down. He slowly fell into his slumber. Hikaru slowly laid back as if not to ajar his brother. He closed his own eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. He didn't dare let his brother go. As the storm died down out side and the sun begin to rise. suddenlly out of no where. RING RING RING. The phone beside the bed started to go off. Hikaru slowly stired. As the annoying thing continued to go off. He slowly sat up and picked it up. Tono~. Thats what the screen said. He sighs and flipped open the cell and put it to his word.'This better be..goo-...' He didn't even get to get anything out before he heard. "ITS HARUHI I CAN'T FIND HER! SHE ISN'T PICKING UP HER PHONE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME HIKARU!" He sighs and sits there."Have you asked Kyouya to help hes better at this..-" 'I happen to currently be on the line. ' Came the voice of Kyouya and the clicking. It was

of the keyes

of his laptop. Kaoru stirred and sat up slowly."Hika..what is going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Hikaru looked over at his brother and blinks.'Its Tono and Kyouya.' He said frowning. 'Don't forget me Hika-chan!' came a most formilar voice. Oh god it was honey and he could hear mori in the back ground going mmhmm. He slowly slipped form the bed and let his feet hit the ground.'alright so where haven't you looked?'

'we looked everywhere. Her father won't tell us where she went!' came the frantic cry of tamaki who was suppose to be there leader. Some leader he was. He nods slightly and sighs."Kaoru and I will meet you all at the usual place. So i have to go and get ready give us an hour or so.' he said as he hung up the phone.'Hika..did they lose Haruhi again?' Hikaru nodded and sighs.'yeah.'

Kaou slowly moved twoard Hikaru.'Hika..i want to play before we go out.' He said in his cute voice he only used for Hikaru. He slowly pulled hikaru down onto the bed and crawled over him.'I think this time i will ride you.' Hikaru's face flushed as he stared up at his brother."a..are you sure?" He asked and slowly let his hands slide up his sides."your positive about this?" Kaoru only nodded and smiled."i want to nii-nii." He said as he slowly moved so he laid on his brother and planted kisses down his chest and stomach. He slowly let his index fingers take ahold of the elastic of his brothers shorts and pull them down. To revil his brother package. He stared for a moment at it. His eyes seemed to be gazed. He threw the shorts to the side and took the base of his brothers cock into his hand and slowly leaned down. His tongue met with it. It swirld around the head. His tongue teased the slit there. He looked up at his borther. The fact his brother was getting hard in his hands was proof that it felt good. Hikaru laid there shuttering. His hands reached out to grip his brothers hair. He panted slightly.'D..Don't stop Kaoru...mm feels s..so good.' He got out as he arched slightly. Kaoru could only smile. He slowly took the head of his brothers cock into his mouth. He took coution on sucking him. He didn't want to push his brother over the edge so easily. He closed his eyes and sucked a little harder as he took more into his mouth.'mmm.' he moaned around him. Hikaru's breath hitched as he panted."o..oh g..god K..Kaoru.' He got out as he closed his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip. His brothers mouth was so wet and so..hot. oh god so hot it was. Slowly he took more into his mouth sucking harder. He wanted to taste his brother now. His brother's cum always tasted so good. Hikaru panted more arching slighlty his hips starting to move. His body automaticly thrusting its self into Kaoru's mouth. He cried out as he started to cum."Ah god I can't hold it any longer!"

he tried to

worned Kaoru before it happened. Kaoru slowly swollowed it all. Some of it dripped down the side of his mouth. He slowly pulled back and licked the rest off and looked at his brother. 'Hikaru I think its time you went inside of me now~' He purred out almost. He slowly moved over him again. He leaned down and kissed his brother hard. As there lips connected so did there body's He moved so when he went down on hikaru. Impaling his self he cried out. "ahh! so good Hikaru..your already so deep..mm" He closed his eyes tightly. Hikaru didn't even have a chance to react..or a chance to say anything before this happened. He groaned and gripped his brothers hips. Hikaru's body trembled as did Kaorus. They both panted. Kaoru started to move his hips. To ride Hikaru. "ahh mm yeah ahh so..mm good Hikaru.." He cried softly as he did so. Hikaru moved against him and thrusted up into him. It felt so good to be inside of his brother again."ngh..Kaoru..mm it does feel good." Hikaru felt his self building again. He was going to cum again soon. Kaoru cried out as he continued to ride his brother faster and harder with eatch thrust. "ahh mmm I'm g..going ..ahh..t..to mm c...cum!" he cried out as his hot seed spilled hit Hikaru's chest and his own. He panted heavly. Hikaru continued to thrust up into his brother. When his brother tightened around him he couldn't hold it any longer. He came hard inside of him. He arched and went as deep as possible with the postion he was in. His fingers digging into the skin."ahh mm Kaoru!" he cried as he did. Kaoru slumped over onto his brother. He panted still. "H..Hika..we should s..shower..and get ready.'

He said as he slowly started to move. Hikaru nods and slowly sits up."Y..yeah.." He smiles at Kaoru. "We should help boss find Haruhi..~" He said and moved so he sliped out of his brother. He then slowly sat Kaoru up so he was standing and stood up his self. He walked with him to the bath room. Kaoru went and started to water. As hikaru got them some cloths and towles ready.

Mean while. at the shop they were to meet the others. Tamaki stood there impatiently."Where are thos shady twins!." 'Tamaki' came the most calm sexy voice in the world. Gods would trip over them selfs for. Kyouya stood beside him. "they will be here.' he said smootly. He was standing there writing in his book.'I have to admit they are a bit late even for them.' Hunny looked up to the raven haired male that usually followed him everywhere."Mori you don't think they died do you? or was aducted by the same people who took Haruhi?" Mori only shook his head. Kyouya stepped over to them."Its more likely there jsut taking forever to get ready. Don't worry your self.-" 'DONT WORRY YOUR SELF? HARUHI IS ALREADY MISSING NOW THE TWINS ARE LATE.!' He patned."w..what if some aliens have come to take us all to space?' He cried and looked at them horrified. "w..what if they want to eat our brains!" 'Tamaki.' Kyouya said simply.'who..the hell would want to eat your brain?' Kaoru and Hikaru showed up.'whos eating bosses brain?' they said at the same time.'i thought he had no brain anyway.' Tamaki looked between the twins and Kyouya.'you all hate me dont' you?' He said and put his hand to his head."you all hate me and want me eaten dont you?' He slowly moved away quickly finding a corner and sitting in it.'mommy..you don't like me. You want them to eat my beautifule brain don't you?' Kyouya arches an eye brow.'no daddy..' He said a bit annoyed. 'They wouldn't even touch your brain.' Hunny looks at them.'see there not dead!' he giggles adn climbs on mori.'so where are we starting to look for haru-chan?' he asked and smiles. Tamaki stood up and walked up to them.'At her home of course!' He smirks."her father will give in!" Kyoya sighs and shakes his head.'i'm not so sure about that but. we can give it a shot.' The twins stood there and Hikaru arched an eye brow."so.." Kaoru started to talk as well and in unison they said. "off to find Haruhi~"


End file.
